


Detective Khada

by No_Nikolas



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Police, Detective Khada, Kayns adopted too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Nikolas/pseuds/No_Nikolas
Summary: Jhin, detective in New york, headed out for a 8 year old, unsolved case of homicide. The victim was shot and stabbed 21 times. Reports lead to a small family of 3, Shen, Zed and Kayn.(also i suck at summarys yeehaw)





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> So after i finished writing my "A darkins fate" i got bored and hey here i am with a new story to keep y´all bored-

“What a fucking weirdo! You and your trash rat friend better fucking leave.”

 

“yea before we bust your face worse than last time!”

 

“Alright kids, party’s over, leave the two alone.”

 

An adults voice boomed in between the small crowd of teenagers. Making Kayn raise his head up to see who had come. 

 

Short hair, as black as the void itself, exactly one strand of hair hanging loosely in his face, those hazel eyes that could pierce into anyone's soul and that cocky half-smile. 

 

Detective Khada. He recognized him instantly. 

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?”

 

One of the teens technically spat at the man who didn't even seem to be intimidated in the slightest.

 

Kayn knew better, most of the kids had weapons; small knives hidden underneath jackets, inside pants or elsewhere. It's what he’d been threatened with from the start.

 

A second man, who Kayn didn't recognize, stepped besides Khada, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Don't bother Khada, I’ll handle.”

 

He said grim, pulling out his police badge from the inside of his jacket. 

 

“Police department, you are authorized to leave.”

 

Khada went over to Kayn and his friend instead, bending down to check for any serious injuries. He remembered almost perfectly how bad the two were busted up the last time they had gotten themselves caught up with the group of teens. 

 

“Are you two alright?”

 

Kayn nodded, flashing him a toothy smile. 

 

“Yea, nothing I can't handle.”

 

Jinx, the girl behind Kayn, who Khada knew fairly good as well, nodded too, giving him that exact same smile. 

 

“Kayn´s off worse than me.”

 

The man got back up, offering each kid a hand to get up. 

 

“Come on kids, let's get you two home.”

 

\------------

 

“The same as last time?”

 

Khada asked in a husky tone. 

 

“Yes please!”

 

Kayn cheered happily, scratching one of his patched up bruises on his arm. 

 

Everytime him and Jinx had gotten caught by the teens, Khada always somehow managed to find them. He always brought them to the police station to patch up some of the more serious Injuries and get each a drink while Khada would call their parents to inform them.

 

He came back after a short while, two cups of steaming tea in his hands which he put down on the side of his desk. 

 

“One berry mix and one vanilla tea, right?”

 

The two nodded. 

 

“Khada can I talk to you for a moment?”

 

Pyke called from behind his desk.

 

“What is it sergeant?”

 

Khada made his way over to Pyke, the man supervising his current investigation and who kept track of his little “Breaks” with the two kids every once in a while. 

 

“It’s the third time this month you've taken the kids here, any plans on stopin’?”

 

He asked bluntly, completely unamused.

 

Khada could only roll his eyes at the man.

 

“Would you rather send me to investigate the murder of two children then have me help them before anything serious happens?”

 

“Khada I'm being serious, I know you mean well but this cannot go on-”

 

“Oh so you do want me to investigate a murder then”

 

“Out of my office,  _ now _ .”

 

The sergeant demanded, his voice raising in volume.

 

Khada simply nodded and did as he was told, going back to Kayn and Jinx. 

 

“Man who pissed in his coffee?”

 

Kayn asked. 

 

It was nothing new that anyone near the sergeants office could hear him being loud. He couldn´t help but wonder if he too had been loud enough for the kids to hear. 

 

“I certainly wish I new.”

 

Jhin answered, turning to his co-worker, Caitlyn.

 

“Any answers yet?”

 

The woman nodded, getting up from her chair and taking the vehicle keys sitting on her desk. 

 

“Yes, I have talked with both parents, I'm gonna drive them home.”

 

Jhin gave her a smile, looking back at Kayn and his friend, he ruffled both their hair, chuckling deeply. 

 

“you two stay safe next time, yes?”

 

It's what he tells them everytime, yet everytime they end up back at his desk, bruised. 

 

“Yes, Sir!”

 

They both said happily, waving a goodbye at him before being lead out by his co-worker.


	2. as clean as a rat

“Look, Jericho, it's not that I don't trust Khada, but-”

 

“But you’ve went through his files, havnt you? Snooping around my office, looking at things you weren't supposed to.”

 

Swain said, leaning further back in his office chair, his eyebrows raising as he waited for an answer. 

 

Could he blame Pyke for looking at Khada files? Yes, but not really. 

 

It was his own fault for leaving them on his desk. On display for everyone to look through that happened to come in while he was gone. So yes, it had been partly his fault. But it didn't mean the Sergeant  _ had _ to look at them. 

 

Pyke shifted in his seat, getting what Jericho was trying to imply. He was on thin fucking ice. 

 

“Yes and I’ll admit to it, but that doesn't change the fact that if  _ anyone _ finds out about this we are more than  _ fucked _ .”

 

He said harshly, getting up and leaning over the mans desk, his eyebrows furrowing. 

 

Swain who was less than intrigued, simply nodded as a response.

 

“Which is exactly why you’ll keep your mouth shut about everything you’ve seen. Not a single word, not even to Khada himself.”

 

Jericho chuckled ever so lowly, turning away from the man in front of his desk.

 

“And if a word does slip, then you can hand over your badge and see yourself at home,  _ sergeant. _ ”

 

Pyke shrugged back from leaning onto the desk, taking a step back in disbelief. Jericho would seriously fire him for that? Somewhat understandable, yes, but a bit to harsh in pykes opinion. 

 

“You can't just-”

 

“I  _ can _ and  _ will _ , now out of my office.”

 

Without further arguing, Pyke huffed and nodded, leaving the man's Office at once.

 

Though it wouldn't be the last time he’d stomp out of there.

 

\-----------/

 

Jhin hummed quietly, lighting his cigarette as he scanned the school yard. Every once in a while he’d go to pick up Kayn and Jinx from school, though he had no reason to. It was just a small thing he'd do to get away from life's trouble and to check on his favourite little vadalists. 

 

A smile found its way on his face as he saw the mess of a teen run towards him like a lost child having found their parents.

 

“Greetings Kayn”

 

He said happily, petting the younger boys hair to ruffle it up a bit. He couldn't help but notice the blue strand of hair, it seemed new. 

 

“You dyed your hair?”

 

Kayn nodded happily, smiling widely at the slightly taller man. He loved being picked up by Jhin, even if he got weird looks for it at times.

 

“Yea! Do you like it? Jinx dyed hers completely blue. I wasn't to confident and just did a strand.”

 

He muttered out softly, fidgeting with his fingers. His father never really allowed him to dye his entire hair, but a strand was good enough. 

 

A soft chuckle left Jhin as he nodded, fixing the boys ruffled hair a bit. 

 

“It suits you, I like it.”

 

Kayn blushed, his cheeks tinted a soft pink. He felt as if Jhins validation was one of the dearest things to him, though he couldn't describe exactly why. 

 

“You allowed to drink coffee yet or is your father still against that?”

 

Jhin asked as they made their way home. On the way to where Kayn lived there was a coffee shop the two sometimes stopped at either to get cake, donuts or just a coffee for Khada. 

 

It always depended on Jhins mood, Kayn knew. If he had a good day he'd buy loads of sweet things, at bitter days just a black coffee.

 

“Yea he’s still against it, but he allows it if it's with a lot of milk!”

 

The boy answered ever so happily, recalling his father's words. 

 

Khada nodded, content with that. 

 

“Then I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I got you one”

 

\----

 

The all to familiar bell over the door rung once Jhin opened the door and stepped in, holding the door for a bit to let Kayn in as well. 

 

“Ah Jhin! You're just on time, pantheon just made more cakes, they should be here in a bit.”

 

The woman behind the counter told him happily, smiling like the morning sun. Leona, Jhin recalled her name was, pantheons girlfriend who came to help him at work sometimes. She wasn't always there, seeing that she had a job on her own besides their coffee shop. 

 

Jhin liked her, she was a nice and kind woman that sometimes gave him a piece of cake more or a coffee for free when he'd come by. 

 

“The usual?” 

 

She asked with a smile brighter than the sun. 

 

He nodded in response. 

 

“yes, but also a second coffee with milk, boy’s with me today.”

 

As if possible, Leonas smile got even brighter as she looked past him and at Kayn. She hasn't met him before in person, only heared about him a few times. 

 

“I see, you must be Kayn then.”

 

The boy, to busy looking at the several pieces of cakes and pastries displayed behind the glass counter, looked up at Leona, blinking his eyes in confusing for a bit before coming to his senses and Nodding furiously. 

 

“Yes!”

 

He blurted out, feeling slightly awkward at being caught off guard.

 

Jhin went up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder as he looked at the things on display as well. 

 

“Alright kid what do you want this time?”

 

Turning his gaze back to the sortiment of mouth watering sweet things, Kayn pointed at a piece of strawberry chocolate cake which seemed to be the last one as well. 

 

“That one”

 

He muttered out softly, his eyes shining softly as his bottom lip stood out, to contempt on staring at the cake to notice.

 

Jhin let out a softly chuckle, Nodding before he turned back to Leona who was already getting plates for them. 

 

“You heared the kid.”

 

\--------

 

“The difference between voluntary and involuntary manslaughter?”

 

Khada asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Yea, I thought you knew it since you know, you're a detective and all”

 

Kayn muttered out, staring at his homework for a bit before taking another bite from his cake. 

 

“I don't know why my teacher gives us these stupid worksheets about things we've never even learned”

 

He said with his mouth full, making crumbs get all over his sheet as he complained. 

 

Jhin hummed as he thought, leaning further back in his chair.

 

“No it's actually good, so you learn to research on your own. To try and get you interested in things.”

 

He took a sip from his coffee, then scoffed as he noticed it being empty already. Just how long had they been sitting in the Cafe already?

 

“But sure I can explain the difference.”

 

Kayn looked up at him with interest, Nodding as he leaned onto the Table a bit, pen in hand and content on listening. 

 

“Yes?”

 

Jhin nodded, thinking about how to explain it exactly to the boy. 

 

“Alright let's see… “

 

He muttered under his breath. 

 

“So voluntary manslaughter is the killing of another human being in which the offender acted in what we call the ‘heat of passion’ under circumstances that would cause a normal person to be either emotionally or mentally disturbed to the point where they can't control their emotions.”

 

He explained and glanced at the boys paper. 

 

“got that?”

 

Kayn nodded, listening with interest and writing down the answer on his sheet. 

 

“And involuntary?”

 

“The homicide of a human being without clear intent, either implied or expressed.”

 

A third voice answered. Making both Kayn and Jhin turn their heads to see who had come to join them.

 

Pyke.

 

“Obviously I'd find you two here out of all places”

 

He scoffed out, taking a chair to sit down at the table with the two. Pykes eyes scanned over the paperwork on the table, quickly realizing it's Kayns homework. 

 

“I knew you spend loads of time with the kid, but youre doing his homework too?”

 

Jhins eyebrow twitched as he furrowed them, taking a deep breath before smiling at Pyke. 

 

“I'm not doing them, I'm just helping him. What did you do today besides sit in your office and sulk about Jericho’s orders?”

 

He asked, his voice slightly pissed. If there was one thing Khada couldn't stand, it would be Pyke snooping in his privacy with the kid. Mostly because he damn well knew what shade the man threw at times whenever the kid was involved. 

 

“Unlike you, I've been busy doing work”

 

Pyke scoffed out and turned to look at Jhin, his glare clear. 

 

Kayn felt, for obvious reasons, extremely uncomfortable sitting with the two. Jhin always got snappy once Pyke was around and Kayn didn't enjoy Pykes company at all, seeing that the man didn't like him either. 

 

“I… I Think I’ll… Head home.”

 

Kayn said ever so quietly under his breath, daring to look up at Jhin.

 

Khada turned to look at him, sighing softly before Nodding, a small smile on his face. He couldn't stay angry with the kid around, knowing how shy he could get once Jhin had an attitude to him.

 

“Yes, your father is gonna wonder where you've been. Remember, if you need me you know where to find me, yes?”

 

Kayn nodded, putting his stuff together as he listened to Jhin. 

 

“Yes!”

 

He said happily, grabbing his bag and making his way out, he stopped at the door to turn back to Khada for a moment, contemplating. He went back to him to give him a quick hug before running out. 

 

“Bye Jhin!”

 

Kayn blurted out on his way out.

 

“What a sweetheart”

 

Pyke cooed, leaning on the table as he watched the scene unfold in front of him with that shit eating grin on his face. 

 

“Fuck off, will you?”

 

Jhin spat out, getting up to bring his empty coffee cup to the counter. 

 

“My, how rude of you. I didn't know you were so vulgar Khada.”

 

“What do you want pyke, you're not here to check on me are you?”

 

Jhin asked as he made his way back to the table, resting his head in his palm as he glared at Pyke from across the table. 

 

“Of course not, I'm here to give you a new case, Jericho gave me files.”

 

Pyke answered, clearly amused, and pulled the folder out of seemingly nowhere to slide them across the table towards khada. 

 

Jhin took the files, looking through them. Pyke seriously couldn't have waited until he'd be back to work the next day instead of bursting in there and scaring off the kid? Maybe he just liked to bother Khada, who knew. 

 

“Right, I’ll get to it tomorrow.”

 

He said quietly, rubbing his temple. Of course he out of all people had to get this one case, as if nobody else could have gotten this  _ lucky _ . Perhaps it was on purpose though, knowing that Swain gave certain cases to certain people.

 

Pyke simply nodded, leaning back in his chair, clearly enjoying how distressed Jhin seemed. 

 

Khada didn't say anything as he got up, taking his things and the files with him before paying at the counter. He turned back to look at Pyke once again, scoffing before taking his leave. 

 

If he could, he would decline the case. Having to investigate the Shieda family. A murder case he remembers almost to well, though he wished he wouldn't. He would forget it completely if he could. But it was part of his joke, he had to do it. Maybe he could gamble his way out of it with Swain though or give it to someone else. 

 

He'd do anything to not solve the case. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly more of a warm up chapter for me to start writing again and so theres a bit of backstory, doesnt add much later besides minor things-  
> Stay tuned for updates


End file.
